


Song of the Starling

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blind Ignis Scientia, Body Worship, Emotional Sex, First Time, Gay Sex, Gift Exchange, Love Confessions, M/M, Praise Kink, Secret Santa, Spoilers, Touch-Starved, World of Ruin, dont post to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Ignis always loved Noctis, but never acted.Ten years later, with very little time, Noctis and Ignis come together, sharing in one beautiful moment.*Written for the Ignoct Secret Santa 2019.*
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Ignoct Secret Santa 2019





	Song of the Starling

If there was one thing Ignis Scientia regretted for ten long years, it was his cowardice for not confessing his feelings during the road trip.

In Altissia, perilously close to handing Noctis over to his bride to be, the advisor almost poured his heart out. But he closed himself off, as he often did, trying to put his Highness first.

Then everything fell apart, the Niflheim Empire invaded, and Ignis uncovered the terrible truth. Noctis, the love of his life and his reason for being, was fated to sacrifice himself to save the light.

His heart shattered, then after wearing the Ring of Lucii to save his Highness, scorched with burning violet flames, the last thing he saw was Noctis, unconscious on the ground, broken by the death of his betrothed.

Darkness consumed him in more ways than one. Blinded by the power of the Ring, scarred by his desire to save Noctis no matter the cost, he still lost his Prince to the crystal, absorbed into the pulsating energy through Ardyn’s machinations.

Even without sight, he knew Noctis was gone, his connection to the Armiger severed. His heart wrenched from the absence, and he clinged desperately to the belief that the man he loved beyond measure would return as the prophecy stated.

Ten long years passed without him, growing accustomed to the darkness, but not the great hole in his heart. He wanted to believe he still  _ felt _ Noctis somewhere, deep inside him.

Then, one day, Noctis came back.

Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis reunited at Hammerhead, their hearts lifted when Talcot’s truck pulled in, and the door creaked open. The advisor held his breath when he heard quiet footsteps coming towards them.

He recognised those steps, a nostalgic return to the Citadel when little Noctis sneaked into his bedroom after night terrors.

A deep lump stuck in Ignis’ throat, and once Noctis, _ his _ Noct, touched his shoulder, he smiled softly, resisting the urge to pulling him into a tight embrace.

Even without sight, Ignis saw his handsome Prince as clear as day in his mind, exactly as he was before ten long years had passed. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Ignis. Can we talk?”

A sentimentality in his words, a warming sense of intimacy, surprised the Scientia advisor. A fluttering hope resonated inside his chest, but he stayed professional, being guided towards the nearest private location.

Inside the Hammerhead caravan, where their entire adventure began.

Reading the situation, Gladio took Prompto into the old diner, deciding to give them time. After all, they were hardly subtle about their pining, and they deserved this. They  _ needed _ this.

Once the caravan door closed, the world of darkness and ruin outside ceased to be. Noctis approached Ignis slowly, but the advisor knew he was close. He felt the softest touch against his cheek, and he sighed blissfully.

How he craved this for ten agonising years.

But they had time now.

A soft hand stroked Ignis’ cheek, a thumb brushing ever so softly against the healed scars on the side of his nose. The older man tensed, wondering how Noctis must have seen him after all this time.

“I’ve missed you, Iggy.”

When soft lips ghosted against his, another hand slowly reaching around him, Ignis finally permitted himself to surrender. He gave in to this weakness he longed for, moaning lightly into the kiss.

Inside his calculated mind, the only thought that existed was Noctis. The only thing that mattered to him was Noctis. When his perfect Highness carefully lowered him onto the single bed, he did not resist.

Reclined upon the bed, Ignis came to realise just how lonely he had been. He remembered all those lonely nights, yearning for his Highness to return, the bed so cold and empty.

A long time had passed since last sharing a tent or motel with the men he saw as his brothers. Especially Noctis, who his heart craved most, but he could not tell for fear of ruining  _ everything _ .

When the whisper of his own name touched his lips mere moments before that dizzying warmth flooded him, Ignis surrendered to it. Noctis’ lips felt so right on his own.

Every tender kiss upon him conveyed profound love, carried across a lifetime between two stubborn men, sheltering so many secrets. Every sound, every touch, intensified, even without the sight he valued so dearly.

Allowing himself to be undressed by his soul mate, Ignis shuddered when he felt those tender lips upon his exposed skin, gliding across every scar. Cradling his lover’s face, Noctis began leaving butterfly kisses over Ignis’ sealed eye, then his nose, and cheek.

He didn’t stop, praising every part of Ignis’s beautiful body with his hands and his lips. The advisor squirmed beneath the touch, his own hands exploring the other man’s body. He treasured every part of Noctis, committing every piece of him to memory.

Ignis wanted him, he wanted him forever and in every lifetime after.

A small sob cried out into the quiet caravan. “Noct…”

“I’m here, Ignis,” Noctis reassured him, slowly positioning himself between his quivering legs. “May I…?”

The answer was immediate. “ _ Yes _ , Noct.  _ Please _ .”

When Noctis gently entered Ignis, letting out a broken cry at how perfect this felt, the two melted against each other. The slow movements swiftly quickened, and Ignis clutched the sheets beneath him, arching his back, and moaning Noctis’ name for dear life.

“Ignis, you’re perfect, so… love you…”

Those gentle words  _ broke _ Ignis. He threw his arms around Noctis, pulling him in, and reconnecting another needy kiss. He  _ needed _ this. He needed Noct, and his heart swelled knowing the feeling was mutual.

In a crescendo of hot pleasure swallowing him whole, Ignis threw his head back, singing the name of his  _ Majesty _ over and over until his muscles tensed, seized by one last glorious spark of ecstasy.

He fell, and Noctis soon fell with him, moaning for Ignis, bestowing upon him his essence. Ignis gasped, overcome with the physical and emotional connection binding them both.

Noctis held Ignis as he sobbed softly, wanting this moment to last for an eternity.

In a tangle of limbs, the two cuddled together, lost in this private piece of serenity in the discord of the dark world brought by Ardyn. As their eyelids grew heavy, that pleasant buzz embracing them both, Noctis managed one last whisper, burying his face against his lover’s shoulder.

“I love you, Ignis.”

And Ignis answered, lifting a hand to his lips. “...I love you now and forever, Noctis.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Exchange fill for the Ignoct Secret Santa 2019. Prompt chosen was Older Ignoct/After Stasis.
> 
> This was a heartbreaking one to write because gosh, Iggy and Noct are sweethearts, and they deserved to be happy. Since it tackles canon events with the World of Ruin, which was a swift ride to the finish, I wanted to give them a sweet moment of love together.
> 
> They deserve it. 😭
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 🖤💜


End file.
